


Fears

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a nightmare but I didn’t exactly write the whole thing, F/M, a bit of a time skip, anakin is a wonderful father, anxieties about being left behind, just a quick summary when he tells Padmé about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin has a nightmare, Julie thinks a monster is in her closet, and Luke is scared to go to preschool.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have a bit of a time skip to where Julie is a toddler. Which for reference, make Luke and Leia preschool aged.

Padmé woke up to her husband groaning in his sleep, his body twitching, sweat beading on his brow, his head turning from side to side and his breathing labored as he dreamt. “Anakin, wake up. It’s just a dream, it’s okay. Wake up. You’re alright,” she whispered, gently placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him. “Ani!” He shot straight up, chest heaving, sweat trickling down his temple and his whole body trembling. He looked around nervously, looking for some imaginary danger. 

“Honey?” Padmé asked, “What’s bothering you?” He took a drink of water out of the bottle that sat in his nightstand. “Ani, it’s alright.” 

“It felt so real,” he whispered. “The dream. I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“Dreams are just figments of your imagination. They’re not premonitions. What ever you were dreaming isn’t real.” Padmé placed her hand on the small of his back, rubbing her thumb in soothing patterns. 

“It was about you,” he mumbled. “You were falling off of a building and I kept trying to save you, to get to you and pull you back up. I couldn’t save you. I was too late.” His eyes watered as he re-lived it. “I won’t let you die on me.” 

“Oh, sweetie, I’m not going to fall off a building. I don’t like heights anyway,” she soothed, kissing his shoulder. “It was only a dream, Ani. Let’s lay back down, alright?” She guided him to lay back against his pillows and cuddled against him, resting her head and hand on his bare chest, letting her fingers trace random shapes on his skin. “I love you,” she muttered against his collar bone. 

“Love you, too.” 

“Momma!” Their youngest shouted, her little voice dripping with fear. 

“I’ll get her,” Anakin volunteered, getting out of bed and shuffling off to Julie’s room. He came back a few moments later, kissing the toddler’s head and setting her on the bed. “Little bit had a bad dream, too.” 

Julie scrambled over to Padmé, cuddling into her mother’s chest still shaking in fear. “Scared,” she muttered, her limited vocabulary made it difficult to tell Padmé exactly what was wrong. 

“What are you scared of?” Padmé asked, patting Julie’s back. 

“Monster.” 

“A monster? Is the monster under your big girl bed?” Julie shook her head. 

“In your closet?” Anakin asked, pushing Julie’s bangs out of her light blue eyes. 

“Yes, Daddy. Scary.” Anakin looked at his wife over the baby’s head. Luke had the exact same fear as his sister, while Leia feared other things like spiders and the motion activated Christmas tree that Rex gave Anakin as a gag. 

“Should Daddy go check your closet?” Padmé asked, shifting Julie so her head was on Padmé’s shoulder. 

“No, the monster get him.” 

“He won’t get me, JuJuBee. I’ll scare him off and make him go away. Mom will still hold you so he doesn’t come near you.” Anakin picked a flashlight up and walked with his girls to Julie’s room. Making a big show of opening the closet and shining the flashlight in the closet, getting the light into the corners and banishing his daughter’s fear. “All gone, he won’t come back either, okay?” 

“Okay.” Padmé tucked her back into bed, making sure she had her turtle and that the nightlight was on low. “Nigh Nigh,” Julie sighed, her little eyes slipping closed. 

“Nighty-night,” her parents said back, kissing her forehead and sneaking from the room. 

“Dad!” Luke shouted from his room. Anakin nudged the door open and beckoned him out into the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to go to preschool tomorrow. I want to stay home.” Luke mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you want to go to preschool?”

“Because…” he sniffed, “because it’s scary and I’m scared to leave you.”

“Buddy, why are you scared to leave me?” Anakin asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, Luke standing between his legs. 

“Because you might not come and get me.” Luke collapsed in his father’s arms, burying his face in his neck.

“Son, I will always come and get you. You’re my best buddy. Mom says that preschool will be good for you. You’ll meet some other kids, and they have toys for you to play with, and you’ll learn colors and shapes. Then I’ll come and pick you up and we can come home and have breakfast for dinner.” Luke shrugged. 

“But I can do all that at MiMi and PaPa’s.” 

“Yeah, but the only other kids there are Leia and Julie. It will be good for you to play with some little boys. Little boys and little girls can be very different, it will balance you out if you have some friends your age who like trucks like you do.” Anakin rubbed his son’s back and kissed his blond hair. “You’re just like me, you know?” 

Luke pulled back in shock. “No? I thought I was just like Momma.” 

“I’m going to let you in on a secret. I was scared to go to preschool too.” Luke’s eyes widened. 

“Daddy, you’re not scared of anything!” 

“That’s not true, I’m scared of lots of things. Most of them are things like not having enough money to raise you guys, or the house catching on fire and we have to move, or losing you.” He tapped Luke’s nose with his forefinger. “But, when I was your age, I didn’t want to go to preschool. MiMi has pictures of Uncle Ben, Auntie ‘Soka, and I in the preschool room and Auntie ‘Soka is smiling real big and Ben isn’t paying attention and I’m holding onto Ben so tight that you can see my knuckles are white as I hold his shirt.” Anakin wiped his son’s tears with the pad of his thumb. 

“But, but, you’re so brave? Why were you scared?” Anakin shrugged. 

“Probably for the same reason you are. I thought my mom was going to forget me.” Luke was quiet, turning over Anakin’s answer in his mind. “Son, I promise you that I will come and get you. Okay?” Luke didn’t seem convinced. 

“But what if you forget?”

“I can’t. I put it in my phone so it will tell me when to leave.” Luke seemed satisfied with that. “Do you have to go potty while we’re up?” 

“No, Dad. Can I sleep next to you?” Anakin hesitated, he wanted nothing more than to make sure his kids were safe, happy even, but Padmé insisted that the twins start sleeping in their own beds all night. “Please, Daddy?”

“No, you have to sleep in your own bed. But we can go sit in the living room and I’ll read a story.” 

“Okay,” he agreed, asking to be carried to the living room. “Can we read the Blue’s Clues book?” 

“Of course. That one is my favorite.” He picked the book up off the shelf, sat in the rocker with Luke on his lap, and began to read. By the halfway mark, Luke’s eyes were drooping. By the end, Luke had fallen asleep against Anakin’s chest. “I love you, Luke. I love you more than you think.” He carried Luke back to bed, tucked him in and slunk back to his bedroom. 

“Hey, what did Luke want?” Padmé greeted. Anakin swallowed, a strange lump forming in his throat. 

“He told me that he’s scared to go to preschool because I might forget to pick him and Leia up.” He swallowed again. “It broke my heart. He’d convinced himself that I was going to forget him.” Tears spilled over, clinging to his lashes and making his eyes sparkle. 

“That’s so sad,” Padmé breathed. “Did you reassure him?”

“Yeah. I told him it’s in my phone so I can’t forget it. Then we read the Blue’s Clues book and he fell asleep.” He hugged Padmé tightly, hiding his face in her hair. “I wanted to tell him about the time my mom forgot me at Target but that would have made it worse.” Padmé laughed, she’d found her boyfriend making camp on a display futon so he could sleep there if he had to and took him home. 

“Yeah, that would have made it way worse.” She stroked the back of Anakin’s head, smoothing his hair down. “Ani, this will be good for them.” 

“I know.” 

“Has Leia said anything about going to preschool?”

“Only that she doesn’t want to be stuck in a room with a bunch of babies. She’s not the one I’m worked up about.” 

“We’re going to have to switch preschools at the holidays aren’t we?”

“If Leia keeps her nose clean, no. But she’s got too much of me in her, she’s going to get into trouble.” 

Padmé rolled her eyes, kissed her husband’s cheek and rolled over to go back to sleep. “Everything will be fine. We should get back to sleep.” It was quiet for a moment. “Ani?” She looked back at him and found that Anakin had already fallen back to sleep, his arm tossed over his eyes and snoring softly. “Lucky shit,” she swore, wishing she had the talent to fall asleep like her husband.


End file.
